Stamina
Stamina is a meter HUD in Baldi's Basics. It allows the Player to run from Baldi and gather the notebooks faster and more efficiently. Mechanics Throughout the game, the Player needs to keep constant watch of their stamina meter, located at the top center of the screen. When the Player runs by holding run key (left shift key by default) as a heads-up display, the stamina meter begins to deplete. There are five ways to recover stamina, which are: * Stopping and waiting. * Eating an Energy Flavored Zesty Bar. * Completing a notebook. * Playing jump rope game with Playtime. * Walking around the Playground. However, it should be noted that running near the Principal of the Thing (except from the Playground) will land the Player in detention, so caution should be taken while running. If the stamina meter is emptied, it will say "YOU NEED REST!" at the bottom of the meter and the Player won't be able to run, making them easier for Baldi to catch. Trivia ;General * Even though Playtime's game is jumping rope, which would seemingly consume energy, the Player actually recovers stamina while they are in the minigame. This might be due to the fact that the Player is standing still when they do the jump rope, and the developer did not program the jumping to use stamina. ** It may also be due to the fact that because the Player is standing still and is vulnerable to Baldi, that stamina is recovered to allow the Player to run away from Baldi if he is close by once the Player had finished Playtime's jump ropes. This would keep the game fair. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * The stamina GUI moves outside the hallway where the Player sees the splash screen, along with the item GUI, and the notebooks GUI. This can only be seen with hacks. * The stamina was changed over three times in Baldi's Basics Classic via update patches in the first earliest version: ** The "YOU NEED REST!" text was a bit different: The font is non-pixelated, colored in black instead of red, and would flash rapidly. There was also a bug which made the stamina fail to reload when the Player is out. Both are later tweaked in V1.1. ** The Player would slow down when they've run out of stamina. In V1.3, this has been fixed so the Player would still move at the same speed. ** The stamina meter was located at the bottom left of the screen. In V1.4 update, the meter is now moved to the top center. ;Baldi's Basics: Field Trip * In Baldi's Basics: Field Trip, it appears to be smaller than the previous one. It allows the Player to quickly collect firewood and bring it to the campfire before it dies out. ;Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo/Kickstarter Exclusive Demo * In ''Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo and Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo, the stamina bar is located at the bottom left like older versions of the classic game. Moreover, when it runs out, the "YOU NEED REST!" text will not appear. Navigation ru:Выносливость Category:Game Mechanics Category:HUDs